Being Spontaneous
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Surprises are the key. So when Max plans a lastinute trip, Zoe gets the surprise of a lifetime, well nearly. After all it's important to be spontaneous.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been stuck for ideas and thought a romantic and spontaneous trip would be fun to write about and really cute for Zoe and Max. So I hope you enjoy and I think I might make this into a short story, so they'll be more chapters soon. Enjoy and Please Review, Lolly xx**

Zoe was awaken by the sound of her phone buzzing. She had a new message from Max.

'Morning beautiful, get ready, and pack your over night bag, I'll be round at 11, M xx'

'Morning!x what are we doing?' She quickly texted back.

'All we be revealed. Love you see you soon.' came the reply.

Reluctantly Zoe climbed out of bed and got into the shower.

Max was on his way to Zoe's he had just left the flat and was heading to the boat house. Meanwhile Zoe had packed her bag and was touching up her makeup.

'Zoe, Max is here.' Dylan called from outside her room.

'Okay, send him through.'

'Hey baby.' Came Max's voice as the door closed.

'Hey, this is all very mysterious.'

'All part of the fun,' Max grinned and kissed her before picking up her bag, 'come on then, let's head off.'

'Okay I'll get my keys hang on.'

'So are you going to tell me where we're going?' Zoe said unlocking the car.

'Not yet, which is why I'm driving,' max said as he opened the passenger door for Zoe.

'Thank you.' She smiled

'Your welcome,' he walked round and got into the car, 'ready for an adventure?'


	2. Chapter 2

**So after thinking about what I wanted from this story, I realised it'll be slightly longer than I originally had planned. However, I think it'll still only be small. So enjoy, please Review. Lolly xx **

'Max where are we?' Zoe sleepily asked, as the car stopped outside a big building.

'Well, I wanted us to have some time on our own, and you've been so stressed lately, so when you fell asleep the other night, I hit the web and booked this place, it's a country get away.' Max smiled.

'It's gorgeous Max.' Zoe said as she opened the car door.

'And so are you.' Max beamed as he stepped out and shut the car door.

Standing in front of the car next to Max Zoe stood and stared. In front of the couple stood, a traditional country building, surrounded by lots of small cottage style huts.

'Right, let's go get the keys and book in.' Max said taking Zoe hand and walking towards the entrance.

Once inside, they were greeted by a lady who sat a grand marble desk.

'Hello, booking under the name of Mr Walker' Max informed the lady.

'Ah yes so it's three nights?'

'Yes hopefully.' Max grinned, and winked at Zoe.

'Right, your in block 12, here's your keys, there is parking outside the hut.' She informed the couple.

'Okay thank you.'

'Is that all sir?' The lady politely asked.

'What time is the restaurant and bar open to?' Zoe enquired.

'Breakfast is between 8-11, lunch 1-4, dinner 7-11. The bar will be open from 5 and shuts at 12am.'

'Thank you.' Zoe smiled

'Enjoy your stay, any problems just dial 123, and you'll be put through to reception.' The lady smiled as they politely thanked her and returned their car.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope you are enjoying this fic, finally a slightly longer chapter. Don't forget to Review. Lolly xx**

'Right, you take the keys and open up, I'll get our bags.' Max said as they pulled up outside the hut.

'Okay.' Zoe said taking the keys from him and walking towards the door.

'Zoe, actually can you shut the boot.' Max called as he realised his hands were extremely full.

'Of course.' Zoe said walking towards him.

'Wow.' These were the only words Zoe could manage as she opened the door.

It revealed, a cute and romantic setting. The first room, was split in half. In the closest left hand corner was a small kitchen and in the remaining space was a vintage living room, complete with an old fashion wood burner.

Straight away Zoe and Max went and explored the hut. Walking through the doorway a small, conservatory could be found. It led to a patio on which was a heart shaped hot tub. Walking back through the doorway, they headed for the spiral stars in the right hand corner of the living room.

'There's a lot of stairs.' Max said as they got to the top.

'But they are worth it.' Zoe beamed as she took in the amazing bedroom.

A king size bed was placed in the middle, bed side tables at either side. To the left was a dressing table, and to the right a larger bay window, which gave a view of the hotel grounds. Opposite the bed was a doorway, which led to a couples bathroom, complete with a bath and shower. Behind the door was the toilet and in the centre was a large mirror. Under which was two sinks with shelves, one labelled 'his' and the other 'hers'.

'Max this is perfect.' Zoe announced, as she stood staring out of the bay window in the bedroom.

'It is, and there's one I'd rather be with.' He smiled, as he came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

'I love you.' Zoe smiled contently.

'I love you too.' Max said as the smile on his face grew even wider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their first night in the hotel. Enjoy xx **

'Well this bed will definitely do.'

'Max!'

The couple had, unpacked and caught up in the spontaneity, a passionate event had occurred.

'What time is it?' Zoe asked as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

'19:00'

'Already?'

'Afraid so.'

'Right we'd best get ready for dinner.'

'Yeah but first,' Max said pulling Zoe close and colliding his lips with hers.

'Max!' She squealed.

Zoe and Max got dressed for dinner and Zoe was the first to head downstairs.

'Right keys?' Zoe shouted up to Max.

'I've got them.' came his reply.

He appeared waving them in the air to which Zoe gave a disapproving glare.

'Right lets go.' He said taking her hand.

The couple walked hand in hand, along the cobbled path from their little hut to the restaurant. The entrance was a large Marble Arch and as the entered they were greeted by a man.

'Table for two?' He politely enquired

'Please.'

'This way please.'

'Thank you.'

They were sat next to a large window, a view that kept going and a row of what seemed like a million lights shining alone the shore, leading to the ocean.

'This is place is perfect.' Zoe smiled contently.

'As are you baby.' Max leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips.


End file.
